


...Partners

by ghoulfucker



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No Dick Nick, Valencock, i just love the raisin and the sad toaster man, im gay as fuck lads, not necessarily in that order, not quite sure how my life has come to this but like. i really needed more valencock so, sad toaster man, trans roboman, uhhh, uhhh i should probably add real tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoulfucker/pseuds/ghoulfucker
Summary: Somewhere at the beginning of their relationship, Hancock drops by the Agency because he feels bad for not trying harder to figure out what Nick needs. angsty fluffy smut ensues.  this was gonna be a quick oneshot but i love it too much so there might be updates and/or a 2nd chapter. wow im gay and bad at summaries





	...Partners

**Author's Note:**

> so like im fucking gay as all hell and i was dyin for valencock so i made some but it borrows a lot of aspects from some other really good fics here and ill,,, probably list them at the end notes eventually... im a Mess and this took me forever and ive never written smut before bye

Nick Valentine felt a phantom sense of dread, and something like a twinge of regret whirring in his processors as he looked up to tell Ellie goodbye at the end of her shift and watched as John Hancock crept inside the agency in her place. She had smirked and waggled her eyebrows at  her boss after seeing the ghoul as she waved goodbye, but he felt like something was wrong. The look on his face was what did it, really- the mayor of Goodneighbor was never this serious, especially around Nick, and he usually cracked a joke about sneaking past Diamond City security when he dropped in to visit on nights like this as soon as he arrived.

“Hey, Nick…”

“What’s the scoop, Johnny?” Nick tried to sound casual, playful.

“We need to talk. It’s…” -click- “important... To me.” Hancock said in earnest, releasing his latest huff of jet with the last few words.  

Nick tried to buy himself some time, picking up folders and shuffling files off his desk into one stack, then two, then one again. _Stupid me_ , he thought. Nick had only just gotten used to Hancock and himself being a thing, and it had taken weeks for Piper to get off his back about it. And now this was happening, whatever this was going to lead to. Whirlwinds of self-loathing thoughts fired through his brain at lightning speed, and he wanted to sigh when he realized he still hadn’t replied.

“Well,” he breathed, trying to not betray the uneasiness weighing on him, “Here I am, doll.”  Nick faked a smile and awkwardly lifted his cigarette from the ashtray on the desk.  The lithe ghoul approached the desk closer, brow furrowed, eventually coming to rest his hand down to lean on it. His voice was gravelly and hesitant reverberating against the agency walls. “Nicky… am i... _using_ you?”

“Pardon?” Nick blinked, exhaling smoke, the cloud of it finding the cloud from Hancock’s jet and wafting from view.

Hancock hesitated, fiddling with the hem of his coat a little, jostling the jet inhaler back into its pocket. “I was thinkin’ about things and I just. Fuck- I feel like I’m using you Nick, and it’s not right. I like you a lot. I don't plan to just take pleasure and give nothing back. It’s not like I come see ya just for you to get me off.”

Nick was not expecting this at all, butting out his cigarette into the ashtray after a final drag. Perhaps it was a character flaw from the original Nick to be paranoid, or maybe it came with the extensive trauma they had both been through. He rubbed his temples for a moment as much as being a synth with increasingly less temple left to rub would allow. “I-No,,, John.” he stood and reached out to the ghoul leaning over the desk in front of him, putting a polymer hand below Hancock’s chin and realizing with a pang of guilt how watery his inky black eyes were getting. “I wouldn’t be in... this if I didn’t.. know what I was getting myself into” he said gently, with a vague little hand gesture at “this”. Nick tried to lean in for a soft kiss, but Hancock cut it short a bit, biting his bottom lip and sitting in the center of the desk, with his arms pulling Nick in closer, hands on either side of his ratty trench-coat, and eyes looking up at him with something like guilt and adoration combined. “No. Listen.-I - fuck-Please trust me Nicky… I wanna make you feel _good_. You’re already so… Good to me. Please.” Hancock fumbled for a polymer hand and squeezed it on the last word. Nick’s face contorted, conflicted with the new exciting feeling of _yes_ _god_ _yes_ _John_ _I need you, so much_ and the apprehension that this was going to be what ruined their relationship, because he wasn't sure if even an old friend like Hancock could stomach his _... well_.

His looks. His body. An obsolete and defunct prototype from a downright malicious organization, metal and polymer being haunted by a ghost, the original personality having been from over 200 years before the war. Before the bombs. An artifact just like the vault dweller. But at least _he_ had been preserved, whole, rather than bits and pieces of their mind having been transferred into a tapestry of circuits and machinery.

Hancock took his metal hand and kissed it, not breaking his gaze from those gorgeous amber eyes. _Dammit_ .  “A-alright, doll.” he breathed, his voice cracking a bit. He wasn’t even aware it could do that...   _Just don't be sorry when I get to say I told you so, that you shouldn't have done this, that we shouldn't be together like this, because you deserve better than a rickety old synth._

At this Hancock practically leapt onto Nick, pushing him into a deep kiss and guiding them both backwards, until Nick panicked at his knees finding the side of the bed. “John” he gulped, cautious, “can we ah. Go slow with this.” _-so you won’t see it. So you have plenty of time to change your mind before you see it.-_ “For an old synth’s sake…” he took a breath, desperate to maintain his composure. He had given up resisting but still expected the worst. “Don't want the wild ghoul mayor of Goodneighbor to be seen running terrified out of the agency or getting caught by Diamond City’s security guards at this hour. I know Piper would never let me forget it...” he huffed a little, trying to make it seem like he said it in a lighter tone. It didn’t quite work because his eyes were still a bit too sad. _Ashamed of what could happen_. It wasn’t as if Hancock didn’t notice, but he figured this was a thing both of them wanted and Nick obviously wasn’t about to talk about what was making him hesitant, so the ghoul didn’t press it. Instead, he decided to get handsy.

“Come on, Nick...” Hancock purred into his ear like velvet, pressing his torso into the detective for a moment, hands undoing his tie. “It’s only me. And I fuckin’ swear, I’m not leavin’ ya anytime soon, sunshine. So we can go as slow as you need.” The phantom sensation of chills ran up Nick’s arms and the back of his neck, and he nodded, solemnly and ferociously.

Nick shrugged off his coat, folding it neatly and placing it on a shelf, then returned to sit on the bed, feeling a little clunky and exposed as his oxfords scuffed against the floor before he slipped them off beside the foot of the bed. A very quick and very nearly naked Hancock pounced into his lap when he sat back down, providing multitudes of soft touches and gentle kisses, slowly helping undo his shirt (he knew Nick had trouble getting it unbuttoned because of his metal hand.)  In a final effort to stall for time; to somehow stop being a synth, to ignore the growing heat of his processors and organs and the nearly virginal apprehension he was facing, he reached for Hancock’s wrist and paused. “You sure you want to do this and not somethin’ for you? ‘Cause I don’t mind always being on the givin’ end of things.” _And I don't really have the right parts for either._

Hancock seemed to be rolling those big black eyes, adding his other hand on top of Nick’s. “Niiiick! For a detective, you’re missing _a lot_ of clues here!-” Nick leaned in and for a second, he feared he was about to accidentally topple the ghoul over. His chest felt warm, his whole body felt warm, and he could swear he heard blood pumping in his ears, felt heat building inside him. Hancock returned the kiss with more ferocity, his rough tongue lingering in Nick’s mouth, taking in its sweet oily coolant, Nick’s mouth tasting of that and tobacco and polymer, but not unpleasant. The ghoul reminded himself this was supposed to be slow, but he wanted Nicky to know his feelings. He had dreamt about doing things like this and much worse to Nick Valentine for an embarrassingly long time.  Hancock pulled back and took a raspy breath. He pointed a finger at Nick. “First, what the fuck, sunshine. You’re a tease.” _Easy to be when you ain’t equipped right, doll._ Nick frowned a little, but tried to pass it off as a smirk and said nothing.

“Second, this damn thing-” Hancock struggled with the stubborn remaining button and whipped the shirt open. Nick gave a little shout of surprise, and both of them flinched. The expanse of the synth’s marbley grey torso was riddled with scars and bullet holes. Nick’s gaze fell a little, turning away and trying uselessly to hide under his hat. A heavy silence hung in the air, like fog before a radstorm. “I didn’t want you to be disgusted with me, John. It only gets worse from there. I’m an old failed Institute science experiment. You’ve known that, but there’s still.. things you don’t know about me...I’m not- I’m not a normal man,” he gulped, but steeled himself, “I’m not- a man at all…It was damn stupid of me to let this happen. Point is, as soon as you see all of me, you’re gonna be disappointed, and I’m not sure if I can stand to watch.” he deadpanned, sitting up on the edge of the bed and placing his feet on the floor, shifting his gaze so he didn’t have to see the emerging regret in Hancock’s face. “Reckon hanging around with Nate so often has given you a hankering to play with scrap too, though, huh?”

“NNo nonononono. Nick!” Hancock scrambled and about jumped on top of him, but realizing that might not be such a good idea either, he crept closer on the bed and gently touched Nick’s arm, then his face, turning the detective to look at him. “I was just surprised, I wish you had told me but I knew you couldn’t, so I thought we could just work past whatever it was, Nicky. Can we try? Is there somethin’ that feels good for you? ” the ghoul cooed into Nick’s ear, desperate to have not ruined such a good thing they had going. He kept babbling. “Listen. Can I still touch them? The scars? They’re old now, right? C-can I still touch you?” Nick seemed resigned, expression deeply rueful and weary-looking all of a sudden, and Hancock felt his heart drop to the bottom of his stomach for a moment. No way was he letting this get ruined. He straightened himself up and took Nick’s face in both his hands, determined.

“Nick Valentine, listen to me, dammit!” he blurted, and peered into those yellow orbs desperately, “I love you. I think you’re god damned beautiful and I have ever since I've known you- and we both know that’s a long ass fucking time. You're the best thing I've got in my whole life, you’re the best person I know, dammit! THE best man I know, so don’t even start with whatever bullshit that was, okay? A-and the scrap thing too, alright? I was just surprised….It just fuckin’ pisses me off that anything or anyone would hurt ya. And that I wasn’t there to prevent it. Even though ‘m not real strong, I would still try. I’d do whatever it takes to protect you.” he sniffed, babbling, trying to find the right words to get his point across. “D-doesn't matter what from, raiders or the Institute bastards or those damn crewcut assholes that hate us both. Okay? FUCK I wish I had some Mentats left so maybe I could say this smarter, an’ make more sense but Nick I love you so much, no matter what the rest of you looks like, I mean this is silly ’cause- I’m a ghoul, and anyways you’ve seen me!” Nick blinked and smiled faintly, placing a hand on the ghoul’s thigh. Hancock moved a hand to Nick’s shoulder, stroking him gently. “Is this okay? Are we okay?.... Ya feel me?” Nick gulped. If he could have blushed at the compliments, he would have, synthetic skin be damned. “No worries, doll. If you’re serious, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to try. I trust you. It’s just-”

“-I really wanna make you feel good! I don’t want you to ever have to be scared o-or alone ever again. You do so much for me and y-your eyes are always so beautiful...I wanna look in ‘em when I hit your just right, I’d do anything for you-” The ghoul leaned into him with another kiss, beautiful and passionate and warm and forgiving, slower than the previous one. Keeping his glowing optics open, Nick tried to absorb every move Hancock made, searching his gaze for some hint of disgust or even mild discomfort from the ghoul seeing him like this, but he found none. Despite his flaws and his stubborn feelings, the detective knew how to read people, and all he saw was genuine, honest interest reflected in the ghoul’s inky black orbs. Not even totally ...lustful interest either, because for all the mayor’s big talk and reputation, he knew Hancock wouldn’t be here doing this if he didn’t really care about him. _Especially_ after what he had just said.

 When the kiss ended they both actually gasped for air, a tiny trail of spit and coolant falling as their mouths separated. Nick was nearly beaming.  “It’s _alright_ , darling. And as for tryin’ to get a rise outta me, you can try at that too since you begged me for it so good. Now you’re gonna do some detective work and figure out how though, hm? Still be easy though, alright baby boy? You’ve gotta forgive a gentleman tryna get used to all this special treatment.” he spoke nearly into Hancock’s mouth, waggling his eyebrows and smirking. His voice turned the ghoul on so bad. Hancock nodded and rubbed himself against the bed a little, shifting, trying to relieve some of the tension caused by the warm velvety deep-tenor tones of the synth’s voice, and tried his damnedest not to think about his own urges right now.  In a way, this was just like the other times. _He had to be good,_ he thought, _For Nicky._

With that in mind, Hancock took Nick’s shoulders and gently laid the old synth down on the bed. Since he still wanted to go easy at first, he decided it would be best to start on the parts that were exposed already. They kissed again, hands roaming up backs and necks and torsos. Gently and slowly, Hancock traced his fingers against the ruined polymer with a feather-soft touch. It was barely enough to be registered by Nick’s sensors if not for the texture of the ghoul’s hands.  Nick moaned a little, a low, humming sigh stifled by the ghoul’s mouth colliding with his own. Hancock did it again, rubbing deft hands over the spot again, and finding its match on Nick’s other side.

Nick had thought his memories had taught him everything he needed to know about feeling sex, it was fast and rough and coming over as soon as it started, but this was different. It was gentle and drawn out, he realized as pleasure pulsed through his circuits. And genuinely _his_ , he realized. Not like the pathetic notion of an old android trying to conjure up a human’s memories and sensations at all. It was for him only. The original Nick never felt like this, didn’t have a body like his, never laid himself to the mercy of a certain ghoul mayor before, vulnerable and exposed to one of the kindest but most unstoppable forces in the Commonwealth. And for the first time in a long time, Nick was alright with the inconsistency.

Hancock was trying to pace himself. “How can I do that, Nicky?” he grinned deviously, pressing them both, and finding more, tracing and encircling the sensitive bits with his textured fingers. “mmmsensor bundles….hhhh nononodon’tstop,,, aaahhh” he nearly groaned. Hancock was more than a little fascinated at such a human response from the synth, as Nick was actually panting and squirming now, his voice leaking a bit of static. The ghoul shifted and kissed his neck, tongue flicking against the ragged edges of synthetic flesh, earning him what was probably the filthiest noise out of Nick yet. This was something he could get used to.

Nick’s vision was beating in and out of a kind of haze, and it seemed that every circuit in his body was now pulsing with warmth and a pleasurable but urgent sense of need. Hancock paused to undo Nick’s belt, still very softly stroking his chest absentmindedly with his free hand. The loss made Nick give a breathy whine anyway. Hancock bit his bottom lip. He pulled his pants down a little, unsure. “John,” Nick whined,”I-I need-” Somehow, the ghoul got the worn slacks to slide down to the shaking synth’s ankles. Even Nick’s hands were quivering, and after Hancock shifted, for some reason he put one of his hands in Nick’s own, the other lovingly swept his soft brow. There was no sweat there of course, it just felt warm, almost like a fever. The tattered fedora was long gone now, but neither of them could find it in themselves to care. He moved the hand over to stroke at Nick’s cheek.  Nick’s right hand guided Hancock above the bottom of his torso, where -Hancock paused- between and a bit below two softer and fleshier-edged panels, there was a hole. And not like a _normal_ hole in Nick Valentine, either, where you could see the metallic beauty of his inner workings even though he mostly despised them. It looked very much like a more... human hole, and the ghoul felt a kind of giddy excitement, having had a lot of experience with _those_. Still, Hancock was cautious, and actually impressed with the Institute’s work in creating yet another previously unknown feature of his babbling detective partner. “Fuck, Nicky. You’re doing so good. You look so goddamn beautiful, I wish I could keep you just like this, forever.”

“J-John please” Nick whimpered, or at least tried to. He was unsure if he really managed to get the words out with his circuits buzzing and building up more and more warmth only to feel the stimuli ebb and flow. He was writhing and bucking into every whisper-soft touch the ghoul offered, composure be damned. Nick tried again. “I- hghhh- I need-”

Hancock paused his ungodly teasing and pressed his forehead to Nick’s suddenly. “What do ya need Nicky?’ - a soft kiss to his worn cheek, staticy sounds resonating from his voicebox- “Nothin’ hurts does it?” - a firm shake no.- Hancock trailed his fingers around the edges of the panels, just barely touching, teasing more breathy sounds from Nick. He tried to buck his hips and raise himself up into the touch, but Hancock drew a hand back quickly. The ghoul put on a devilish grin. “Do ya want me to finger that hole there for ya, Mr Detective? Is that what you need, sunshine?” the synth nodded aggressively, as Hancock drew back and curled close to Nick’s shoulder, using his grip on Nick’s right arm to gently put his arm around himself, to draw himself in closer against the synth’s heaving body, being sure to rub bits of his rough skin against Nick wherever it was easy to.

The hole was softer than Hancock expected, and Nick made another little whimpering noise as he gingerly inserted a finger, slowly exploring. Hancock looked up at Nick’s face in alarm for a second, but Nick nodded when he met the ghoul’s hesitant gaze, his eyes lidded heavily and glowing gold brighter than Hancock had ever seen before. He grinned, enjoying the synth’s facial expressions and the little noises he made under his control like this.

After some initial exploration, the ghoul slid in a second finger and got a bit rougher with his conquest, getting coolant spread all over his palm as he rubbed and stretched and scissored until Nick’s moans seemed totally and absolutely desperate, trembling and gasping for breath he didn’t even need and arching off the bed. Instead of teasing him again, Hancock decided he was done playing around, and without stopping his fingers he leaned up and roughly rubbed a cheek against a line of those sensors on Nick’s torso, purring as throaty tenor moans totally gave way into an assortment of computer noises and static. Hancock felt the _-muscles?_ _Was this_ ** _really_** _the first manner and place the Institute created synthetic flesh?_ \- Regardless, the inner workings of the hole clench down on his fingers and Nick’s mouth opened wordlessly in a crescendo of static, but the ghoul couldn’t figure out what he was trying to say. It probably didn’t matter, he thought, as the synth’s system forced a reboot and Hancock grinned to himself, licking the slick coolant from his fingers while waiting for him. It was an almost sickly sweet taste. He loved it.   

A few seconds later Nick gasped and both men jumped as Nick came back online, still trembling slightly from the aftershocks of the nicest sensations he’d felt in decades.

“Seems like I make a pretty good detective too, huh?” “I love you, John.” Nick blurted, instantly embarrassed yet again.  “I mean, not quite just for your, erm, detective work there, doll. I’d been meaning to tell you, especially now that we’re, uh,” -he caught himself as he almost made a vague gesture again but then stopped- “partners. I always have.” Ever handsome and dignified. Hancock curled up and put his head on the old synth’s chest. “I love you too, Nicky.” he grinned, dark eyes filled with adoration but closed as he snuggled against Nick. He tried -and aptly failed- to suppress a yawn. “Looks like Piper’s gonna have to hunt down another story tonight because I ain’t leavin.”  “That’s quite alright with me.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5717053  
> perfect,,,,,,also i love insecure nicky and got a lot of the ideas for like. how angsty stuff would go down when his lover sees the damage he's sustained over the years n how they'd go about making sure he knows they still love him... i,,just want nick 2 b appreciated sfjslfhksjd
> 
> also http://archiveofourown.org/works/9697823 HOT ANGST FEST CENTRAL ft. the idea for sensor bundles because im a robot fucker now i guess. yike. these both characterize nick so well and i hope i was able to emulate that   
> tl;dr i borrow a shit ton from both of these, and theyre perfect, and i would've put them in the "inspired by" thingy but im shy af considering i just started writing fics so,,, yeah aaa thank u for reading feedback is infinitely appreciated <3


End file.
